


Dumbledoor and the Popular Kids

by M1dn1ght_Star



Series: Dumbledoor Crack Series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Crack, Dumbledore wants to be cool, Gen, Pince is a badass, Slang, You Have Been Warned, fashion trends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Dumbles is obsessed with wanting to be popular amongst the students of Hogwarts and more particularly Cedric Diggory’s friend group... it doesn't go so well
Series: Dumbledoor Crack Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053173
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I did some research on outdated slang and fashion trends, that's what Dumbles is embodying
> 
> Meanwhile, the teens are using more recent 2020-21 slang for the most part (just ignore the actual timeline and how that would fit with the characters)

“What up.” Dumbledoor said, nodding coolly to the students as he sat down at their table in the library. The three Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws slowly inched away from the man while the lone Gryffindor and four Slytherins exchanged looks.

Cedric tried not to wince as he looked at the outfit the man was wearing. Instead of his usual robes, the headmaster had instead donned a neon blue Spandex workout outfit complete with sequins. The image seared itself into his and everyone else's heads and Cho Chang whispered ‘cursed’ under her breath repeatedly as she resisted the urge to scratch at her eyes.

“Er, hello.” Marietta Edgecombe said, giggling under her breath at Cho and whispering back ‘he’s finally lost it’.

“Word from the bird is that end of year exams might be cancelled this year!” Dumbledoor said loudly, winking in an exaggerated manner. A few feet away, Irma Pince pulled herself up to her full height of 5’ 3” and inhaled, ready to chastise the interloper who dared talk above a whisper in _her_ library. 

“Let’s beat feet before Pince gets here, yo.” Dumbles said loudly, running away through the shelves while Madam Pince screeched angrily at the group to lower their volume, who had chosen _not_ to follow the Headmaster and instead told Pince that he had been the one shouting, smirking as the librarian shot off after the man.

“Don’t flip your wig, Irma!” Dumbledoor yelled over his shoulder as he ran, almost crashing into a startled Ravenclaw third year on his way to the exit.

Cedric and his friends watched in silence as Pince tackled Dumbles to the ground in an awe-inspiring fashion and waited until she had thoroughly scolded the man and shoved him out of the library doors before breaking into applause. They were joined by all the other occupants of the library, to which Pince smiled for a moment before barking at everyone to get back to work.

“What a savage!” Cho said, her respect for Pince leveled up to 100.

“I know, right, she really flexed on Dumbledore! The man is trippin, I wonder if he managed to get some of those mushrooms again.” Marietta replied, laughing.

Leanne shrugged and said, “Yeah, I feel bad for the other teachers, though, for having to deal with him all the time.” The group of friends finished their homework and walked through the castle down to dinner, talking and laughing cheerfully. 

Meanwhile, across the castle, Dumbledoor pouted as he looked in the mirror. He didn’t understand what had gone so wrong? He’d done lots of research and asked the Muggle Studies teacher about what was considered ‘hip’ at the moment. Burbage had given him an odd look when he’d requested to borrow one of her class display outfits, but he thought it was just because she didn’t expect him to take an interest in muggle things.


	2. Just to further scar you for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone needs to suffer


End file.
